Stand by me
by KidFlashB03
Summary: "A veces la persona que necesitas a tu lado esta ahí, cerca tuyo, solo te hace falta abrir mas lo ojos o esperar a que aparezca" OddxOC YumixUlrich


Díganme sus opiniones y si les gustan seguiré subiendo

* * *

Ulrich seguía consolándola mientras con sus manos la acariciaba tiernamente de alguna manera queriéndole dar confianza y tranquilidad, pero eso era lo contrario en este momento. Alice seguía llorando y sus sollozos aumentaban. Él quería recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vio feliz y no tan débil ni vulnerable como estaba ella ahora. Odiaba saber que su gran amiga estaba así, tan devastada. Ella susurro algo y lo saco de sus automáticamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que? -Pregunto el castaño mientras se separaba de ella para poder entender lo que intentaba decirle

-Quiero irme -sollozo- no tolero más esto, no... No quiero estar así. Siempre tuve miedo a la muerte pero últimamente no ¿sabes? Quiero estar en paz, tranquila y no sentirme así... -ella suspiro mientras seguía temblando

Quiso levantarse pero su amigo se lo impidió colocándoselas justo delante de ella. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ulrich?

-Sabes que no puedes irte -suspiro- Jim quieres que pase la noche aquí, ya sabes por si acaso

Alice se estremeció al escucharlo, no quería que vuelva a pasar pero tampoco tenía ánimos para estar sola toda la noche.

-Se lo que piensas -indico el- estará Yolande en la otra habitación

-Pero...

-Al, basta -la miro fijamente y pudo notar como sus ojos demostraban miedo- estarás bien

Un ruido áspero inundo la habitación e hizo estremecer a la pelirroja.

-Stern se acabó el tiempo -dijo Jim al entrar en la habitación-

Ulrich la miro y luego sonrió dulcemente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de salida junto al profesor. Al quedarse sola Alice comenzó a llorar. Levantó sus pies, los cuales estaban en el piso y se acomodo en la cama, apoyo su cabeza rodeando ambos brazos en sus piernas. No había nadie en la habitación, sólo se la escuchaba a ella llorando, como una nena de 5 años la cual extraña a sus padres y quiere volver a casa. Levanto la vista y se quedó mirando la ventana, en la misma posición que antes, no estaba cómoda pero no iba a moverse. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y ahí quedo, quieta, en silencio, mirando la nada misma.

No quería dormirse pero eso era inevitable. Cada tanto pestañeaba y cada vez tardaba más en abrir los ojos. Pero cuando parecía que al fin iba a conseguir el sueño un ruido había captado su atención lo que género que abriera los ojos como un búho, uno con hermosos ojos verdes. Giro la cabeza delicadamente y observo a una figura en la puerta de entrada. Por unos segundos su corazón se aceleró pero al ver quien era se tranquilizó, pero no del todo, no totalmente.  
Odd avanzo lentamente para quedar justo al lado de la cama. Alice se sentó en la posición como indio haciendo que él tuviera lugar para sentarse.

**No podría decirse cual estaba más nervioso de los dos, aunque ellos no entendían que pasaba.**

El comenzó a mirarla, estudiando las facciones de su cara. Seguía pálida como siempre pero tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos, no era raro con todo lo que había llorado. Observo sus brazos, finos y blancos al descubierto. Al notar esto miro su ropa y parecía que iba a salir, además del maquillaje que tenía corrido. Río al notarlo, parecía un mapache y más con ese ceño fruncido.

-Si vienes a molestarme no estoy de humor Odd -dijo con un tono frío en su voz

-No venía a molestarte, ¿Sabes? Sólo quiero tratar de entenderte -contesto Odd intentando sonar pasivo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

-No puedes -susurro

-Sólo tienes que dejarme

-¡No puedes ayudarme! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¿Es muy complicado para vos? -contesto ella y luego miro hacia el costado. Parecía que lo ignoraba, como si no le importaba nada de lo que había venido a decirle y eso lo molesto. Sabía que ellos tenían sus cruces pero no podía tratarlo de esa manera. Le dolía y algo que Odd Della Robbia no hacía era tolerar que le tomarán pelo y no se iba a quedar callado

-¡No puedes ser tan desagradecida! -le grito mientras se paraba de donde se encontraba. Algo que lo caracterizaba era el dramatismo ante estas situaciones. Ella por el contrario seguía con la vista fija en el suelo y eso le hizo acabar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Sólo trató de ayudarte y ¿No quieres dejarme? ¡No puedes ser así Alice!

Odd seguía gritándole todo lo que había estado en su mente desde que la conoció hacia solo algunos meses, que ella se llevaba el mundo por delante, que no le interesaban los demás, que era manipulable y que era una niña caprichosa. No pudo terminar ya que la pelirroja lo corto de golpe.

-¿Y tu que sabes? Dime, ¿Que carajo sabes de mi? -gritaba ella con los ojos llorosos- ¡nada! ¡No me conoces! No todo es lo que parece… ¡no soy así como piensas! ¿Sabes lo feo que es sentirte sola? ¿Querer irte lejos y no aparecer más? ¿Sabes lo que se siente? No, no lo sabes entonces cállate - la pelirroja grito y con todo su derecho.

Se abrazó con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar

Odd aún quería mantener su postura desafiante ante ella pero no podía, le costaba, incluso le era imposible concentrarse en que hacer al verla en ese estado. _**Ella era**_ **_Alice Coleman, la pelirroja impotente, la chica rica, la que había callado a Sissi desde el primer día, la que se llevaba el mundo por delante y no le importaba nada pero, al mirarla, sólo veía a una chica triste y sola._**

-Tienes razón -dijo para sorpresa de la pelirroja- no sé lo que es sentirse sólo, pero no quiero que tú lo sientas -suspiro- ¿Que pasa Al?

La pelirroja lo siguió mirando como si esas palabras no pudieran salir de la arpía Della Robbia.

-Yo...yo -intento no llorar pero las lágrimas salían como cataratas por sus ojos y parecían cataratas en sus mejillas

-Tranquila -susurro y la acerco hacia él. Alice pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras que Odd los coloco delicadamente sobre las caderas de la muchacha.

-Siempre tengo pesadillas -comenzó- pero cada vez se repiten más y no importa lo que pasa o como empiezan, siempre tiene el mismo final.

-¿Y cuál es? - pregunto interesado y al hacerlo sintió como ella se estremeció

-Muerte, sueño con la muerte de mis padres _otra vez_

Al escucharla Odd se sintió extraño _¿Otra vez? ¿A qué se refería?_ Lentamente la alejo un poco de sí y pudo ver como su mirada reflejaba duda y dolor

-Ali...

La pelirroja coloco su dedo en los labios de Odd, el cual se calló y la miro fijamente.

-Un tema a la vez, por favor -indico.

Tras decir eso volvió a abrazarlo y sintió como el muchacho la abrazaba acercándola más a ella, Odd quería que se sienta segura, que sepa que el siempre estaría con ella aunque todavía ere extraño sentir este amor repentino por la pelirroja.

-Yo me siento tan sola -susurro en la oreja de Odd, se podía notar que estaba acongojada- ustedes son re buenos conmigo pero no soy una de ustedes

-Hey -indico el ojinegro mientras la tomaba de manera más delicada de la cintura para correr un poco la distancia que había entre ellos y así poder verla -Eres una de nosotros

Alice sonrió y obtuvo una de vuelta. Odd no pudo evitar no hacerlo, algo que siempre había admitido era que no había nada más lindo que una mujer sonriendo y ella era la prueba viviente de eso. La siguió mirando y su sonrisa permanecía cada vez más. Era muy hermosa, con sus rulos rojos y ojos color verde esmeralda, volvía loco a muchos chicos en el instituto.

Al mismo tiempo, ella pensaba como él, aunque ninguno lo sabía, lo único que hacía era alagar mentalmente a ese hermoso muchacho que ahora la estaba consolando. Odd levanto su mano y acaricio lentamente su mejilla. Al hacerlo automáticamente Alice se puso roja y provoco una risa en ambos.

-Eres hermosa cuando sonríes -afirmo Odd mientras seguía mimándola

La tomo de la cara y lentamente comenzó a acercarse más. Estaban sólo a unos centímetros de distancia

-Odd no...

-¿No quieres que lo haga? -pregunto el nombrado al alejarse un poco, tenía una extraña y desconocida expresión

-No quiero que te arrepientas luego

-No lo voy a hacer -contesto firme Odd antes de depositar sus labios sobre los de Alice.

Al principio estaba muy nerviosa y tensa pero luego ya nada le importaba, ni el dolor o la angustia. Si ella se ponía a pensar que su primer beso iba a ser con Odd Della Robbia no lo hubiese creído a penas llego al instituto, recordaba sus peleas y gastadas, parecía que todo quedaba atrás en ese momento.

Odd no pensaba distinto, había caído ante los encantos de Alice Coleman cosa que prometió no hacer, pero cuando alguien está enamorado no le importa nada más.

La pelirroja acomodo sus brazos en el cuello de Odd y se relajó, disfrutando ese inesperado pero querido beso.

_5 meses antes_


End file.
